Téged kérlek karácsonyra
by DraconusDiablo
Summary: Slash. EdxEnvy (Edvy) (FMA 2003-as anime) karácsonyi különkiadás három felvonásban. Established relationship. Játszódik körülbelül négy hónappal a Három kívánság c. történetem után.
1. I rész

**Slash. EdxEnvy (Edvy)** (FMA 2003-as anime) karácsonyi különkiadás három felvonásban. Established relationship. Játszódik körülbelül négy hónappal a Három kívánság c. történetem után.  
Edward és Envy vendégeket várnak karácsony estére, pontosabban kedvenc homonculusunk annyira nem várja őket, ami miatt baljós, szorongással teli gondolatok környékezik meg, valamint zűrzavaros érzelmek kavarognak elméletileg nem létező, ámde annál érzékenyebb és bonyolultabb lelkében. Vajon sikerül békés egyetértésben eltölteniük az első közös karácsonyukat?  
Ed és Envy nálam nem testvérek, nem írok incestet.  
Szemszög: Envy E/1 (E/2)  
A jogok teljes mértékben Arakava Hiromu-t illetik, én csak kölcsönvettem a történetből néhány szereplőt és elemet a saját, de legfőképpen mások szórakoztatására.

Szereplõk: Alphonse Al Elric/Al, Edward Elric/Ed, Envy, Winry Rockbell  
Jellemzõk: Általános, Romantikus, Humor, Dráma, Angst, AU, Fantasy, Novella  
Osztályozás: 16  
Figyelmeztetések: **SLASH** , **Erotikus tartalom** , **OOC karakter(ek)**

Jó szórakozást! ;)

 _Megjegyzés:_ A történethez tartozik egy nagyon jó kis zene:  
All I Want For Christmas - Chase Holfelder (Minor Key cover) youtube-on megtalálható

 **Téged kérlek karácsonyra**

I. rész

 _Tökéletes._ Leoldom magamról a kötényt, a helyére akasztom, majd karba font kezekkel, elégedetten pillantok végig a művemen. A rengetegféle sütemény – mézes kalács, kókuszgolyó, sajtos pogácsa, sós perec, diós-vaníliás hókifli, lekváros linzer, gyümölcskenyér, csokis-meggyes, mézes-diós és epres-vaníliás minimuffin – ezüsttálcákon, papírcsipke-alátétekre halmozva, ínycsiklandón és gusztusosan immáron készen áll arra, hogy mind egy szálig elfogyasszuk. Annyira gyönyörűek és ízletesek – gyorsan be is kapok egy minimuffint –, hogy még egy mestercukrász is megirigyelhetné a tehetségemet, ami kifejezetten mókás, mivel általában én szoktam úgy konkrétan mindenkire irigykedni. Természetesen az elmaradhatatlan karácsonyi pudingot sem hagytam ki a repertoárból, sőt még alkoholmentes puncsot is csináltam.

A Központi Városban állomásozó katonáknak is elegendő lenne ez a mennyiség – még maradna is belőle –, de azért nagyon remélem, hogy nem bukkan váratlanul seggfej ezredes az emberei kíséretében, hogy boldog karácsonyt kívánjon. Nem. Bizonyára van annak jobb dolga is. Amennyiben netalántán mégis megjelennének, az alighanem belekerülne egy-két kinyomott szembe, pár letépett vagy legalábbis szilánkosra tört végtagba, néhány repedt bordába, illetve kihullott fogak tömkelegébe. Minimum ez volna az egyenértékű csere, amiért megzavarják ezt az eredeti terveim szerint kettesben töltendő, kellemes délutánt és estét.

Hogyha körülbelül fél évvel ezelőtt bárki is azt mondta volna, hogy idén karácsonykor vendégeket várva gyártom a sütiket, az illetőt szemen szúrtam volna – stílszerűen – egy süteményes villával, elmetéltem volna a torkát a derelyevágóval, belevágtam volna a mellkasába a pogácsaszaggatót, végül formás kis perecet hajtogattam volna belőle; a maradványokat meg Gluttony felzabálta volna. A homonculusokra nem igazán jellemző a karácsonyozás, sem semmiféle ünneplés – Dante egyébként is módfelett gyűlölte, hogy ilyenkor mindenfelől árad a szeretet-maszlag –, úgyhogy közel négyszáz éve ez lesz az első normális karácsonyom. Azaz lenne, ha nem hívtad volna meg a drágalátos öcsikédéket. Igen. Az előbb kicsit füllentettem, amikor azt állítottam, hogy várom a vendégeket. Nem várom. Jönnek.

Igazából nincs velük különösebb bajom, azt az aprócska tényt leszámítva, hogy emberek, ráadásul olyan emberek, akikkel osztoznom kell rajtad. Osztozni viszont utálok. Nagyon utálok. Főleg, ha rólad van szó. Mondjuk, Alphonse naivitása a legtöbbször szórakoztató, bár néha-néha idegesítő mértéket ölt, Winry meg alapvetően kedves, csak nem szabad felbosszantani, ha csavarkulcs van nála. Nem mintha különösebb kárt tudna okozni bennem, de igencsak fáj, amikor fejbe kólint azzal a vacakkal, és sajnos nem fél tőlem eléggé, hogy ne tegye meg. Kihasználja, hogy miattad úgysem fogom bántani. Én pedig legalább annyira szeretem őt bosszantani – meg az embereket úgy általában –, mint amennyire nem szeretem a fájdalmat, szóval nehéz eldönteni, hogyan is viselkedjek a csajjal. Talán ma magamhoz képest rendes leszek, elvégre karácsony van. De lehet, hogy inkább mégsem.

Minek kellett őket meghívnod pont mára? Nyilván azért, mert ez a nap a szeretet, a megbocsátás, a békesség, valamint a családi összetartás ünnepe, és ők is a családod része; jobban mondva ők a családod, én meg csak egy… nem is tudom, mi vagyok. Házi szörny, ahogy Mustang mondaná. Egy megszelídített-megmentett szörnyecske, egy lélektelen (bár szerinted van lelkem, csak lehetetlenség bebizonyítani) homonculus, aki ironikus módon éppen lelki válságban szenved, mert miközben úgy érzi, meg sem érdemel téged, mindazt a szeretetet és törődést, amit nap mint nap tőled kap, a másik fele mégis azt sikoltozza mélyen, legbelül, hogy ez nem elég, hogy ennél is többet és többet akar. _Az egészet._

Ha nem létezne a világon senki sem rajtunk kívül, kizárólag akkor kaphatnálak meg teljesen, de ha megölnék mindenkit, minden egyes élőt, azzal egyszerre el is veszítenélek. Úgyhogy inkább nem teszem. Még azt a szemét zöldségest sem belezem ki, holott megérdemelné, ugyanis állandóan nyomja az ujjával a mérleget. Pontosabban csak nyomta, mert mióta észrevettem, és figyelmeztettem, hogy ha még egyszer meglátom, akkor egyesével töröm el az ujjait, azóta nem meri. Szerencsére fenyegetőzni nem tilos. Meg elképzelni sem, hogy mi mindent művelnék a nyomorulttal, és ez egyelőre elég; mindaddig, amíg itt vagy nekem. Velem.

Fél négy, és már sötétedik, ők meg négyre ígérték magukat, tehát hamarosan itt lesznek. Elhúzom a számat, aztán megrázom a fejem. Nem. Igyekszek jó képet vágni a dologhoz, nem szeretnélek elszomorítani azzal, hogy olyan vagyok, amilyen. Még mindig. Igaz, én jeleztem, hogy nem vágyom társaságra, csak rád, de vagy nem vetted komolyan – ami elég nagy hiba, és egyben elég valószínűtlen –, vagy mindössze nem fejeztem ki magam elég egyértelműen – ami már sokkal valószínűbb. Mindegy is. Megnézem inkább, hogy állsz a fa feldíszítésével, elvégre úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy a munkamegosztás alapján az a feladat a tiéd – minden más az enyém. Nem vagyok kibékülve a takarítási módszereiddel, a konyhába meg az evésen kívül be nem teheted a lábadat.

Nesztelen léptekkel lopakodok be a nappaliba, és mosolyogva figyelem, ahogy gondterhelt, némileg értetlen ábrázattal, kezedben a csúcsdísszel bámulod a fenyőfát, majd megdörgölöd a tarkódat. Gyorsan rájövök a probléma okára. Amikor kiválasztottad a fát, ügyeltél arra, hogy éppen elérd a tetejét, azt viszont nem kalkuláltad bele, hogy a talp miatt magasabb lesz vagy tíz-tizenöt centivel, így most mégsem éred el. Már-már megsajnállak, amikor lejjebb siklik a tekintetem, és rögtön kiszúrom a nadrágod elején lévő dudort. Enyje, enyje, Edward, ilyen csúnya, rossz kisfiú voltál? Ennyire élvezted a fadíszítést? Én itt töröm magam a finomabbnál finomabb sütemények elkészítésével, erre te megdézsmálod a csokifüggőket meg a bonbonokat, a papírokat a zsebedbe tömködöd, és azt hiszed, nem veszem észre? Ezért még számolunk!

\- Mi a baj, bébibogyó? – töröm meg a csöndet. – Csak nem megnőtt valahogy az a fránya fa? Esetleg te mentél össze?  
\- Nem vagy vicces! – Pipacsvörösre gyúló arcod láttán nem sok kellene ahhoz, hogy üvöltözz egy sort, amit, legyen bármilyen mókás is, kivételesen nem szeretnék. Szélesedő vigyoromat azonban képtelen vagyok elfojtani. – Kicserélted? – húzod össze gyanakodva a szemöldököd. – KICSERÉLTED, IGAZ?!

Na, tessék!

\- Jaj már, dehogyis! Hogyan feltételezhetsz rólam ilyesmit? – kapok a mellkasomhoz teátrális mozdulattal, és megpróbálok egy könnycseppet is kipréselni; sikertelenül. Kész tragédia! Szégyen és gyalázat! Vajon nekem miért nem jutott eszembe beszerezni az eredeti fa helyett egy nagyobbat? A végén még tényleg _túl jó_ leszek. – Nézd meg jobban! – könyörülök meg. _Mondom én…_ – A talp. A talp miatt lett magasabb.  
\- Ó, valóban! – Ahogy a homlokodra csapsz, majd bocsánatkérőn rám mosolyogsz, az mindent megér. – Ne haragudj!  
\- Ezért nem is – lépek közelebb. – És most legalább megtehetem ezt – emellek könnyedén a levegőbe.  
\- Hé, tegyél le! – tiltakozol azonnal. – Nem kapdoshatsz fel csak úgy, mintha holmi csomag lennék!

\- Dehogynem! – vágom rá vigyorogva. – Te vagy az én kis csomagocskám. A karácsonyi ajándékom. Majd átkötlek egy szép, lila szalaggal, aztán lassan… nagyon lassan kibontalak. – Mézszín szemeid elsötétülnek, és halovány pirulásod is azt tükrözi, hogy beindítottam a fantáziádat. És tudom még fokozni. – Gyerünk, juttasd fel azt az arany csillagocskát a csúcsra… utána én is odajuttatlak téged… – nyalom meg a felső ajkam, mire a dísz azon nyomban a helyére kerül.  
\- Alék mindjárt itt lesznek – jegyzed meg, mikor újra szilárd talajt érzel lábaid alatt, bár ellenvetésed se nem elég határozott, se nem elég meggyőző.  
\- Legfeljebb várnak egy kicsit odakint – vonom meg a vállam. – Nincs annyira hideg. Egyébként meg – kalandozik a kezem arra a bizonyos dudorra, mintha teljesen mást sejtenék –, te is ezt szeretnéd. Vagy nem? – A halk zörgés hallatán úgy teszek, mint akinek ebben a pillanatban tűnik fel, hogy valami nem stimmel. – Hoppácska! – kúsznak be az ujjaim a zsebedbe. – Hát ez meg mi? – húzok elő egy bonbonos papírt.  
\- Olyan finom – szabadkozol gyorsan.

\- Igen? – vált hirtelen metszőre a hangom, majd inkább bánatosra veszem a figurát. – A sütik, amiket csináltam… amikkel olyan sokat dolgoztam… – nyafogom. – Na, azok finomak. Ki eszi meg azt a sok mindent, ha teletömöd a hasadat? – bökök mutatóujjammal a köldököd fölé.  
\- Ne izgulj, rengeteg hely maradt még a remekműveidnek. – A széles mosolyhoz mellékelt dicséreted hatására majdnem megenyhülök. De csak majdnem.  
\- Persze – dohogom, miközben tovább böködlek. – Itt is puha… ott is puha… Felszedsz még pár kilót, aztán át is nevezhetnek Acélgolyó Alkimistának.  
\- Hé! A golyóim nincsenek is acélból! – _És még én vagyok a perverz…_ – Különben is, majd lemozogjuk – kacsintasz, egyértelművé téve, hogy konkrétan milyen testmozgásra gondolsz. _Na ugye!_

\- Kezdhetjük akár most is – simítok végig a gerinced mentén, tenyereim megállapodnak a fenekeden, aztán szorosan magamhoz húzlak, és a lélegzeted bennreked, amint ágyékunk egymásnak feszül.  
\- Alék mindjárt itt lesznek… – jegyzed meg ismét, suttogva, az előbbinél is kevesebb ellenállással.  
\- Ezt már egyszer említetted. Talán nem kellett volna meghívnod őket – bukik ki belőlem minden akaratom ellenére. Mégiscsak egy végtelenül önző homonculus vagyok.  
\- Ácsi! Nem szeretnéd, ha velünk töltenék az estét? – húzod föl a szemöldököd meglepetten és némileg bosszúsan.

\- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Nem szeretném.  
\- Értem. Ezt közölhetted volna hamarabb is. Mondjuk, amikor megkérdeztem…  
\- Miért? Megkérdezted? – Most rajtam van a meglepődés sora. Ez a momentum egyáltalán nem rémlik.  
\- Igen. Megkérdeztem.

\- Mire én?  
\- Mire te megvontad a vállad, majd hozzátetted, hogy neked mindegy.  
Nagyon gyanús, hogy egészen máshol jártak a gondolataim. Valószínűleg arról fantáziáltam, miféle válogatott módszerekkel irtanám ki Amestris egyik sűrűn lakott települését, esetleg lejátszottam magamban egy jó kis véres háborút. Máskülönben biztosan nem törődtem volna bele ilyen könnyen. Ezt persze nem fogom neked bevallani, úgyhogy inkább meg se szólalok.  
\- Olyan lelkesedéssel sürögtél-forogtál a konyhában, és sütötted azokat a sütiket, azt hittem, tényleg örülsz. Egy kissé ugyan csodálkoztam rajta…

\- Szeretek a konyhában sürögni-forogni. – Ez igaz. Kikapcsol, és legalább megmutathatom, hogy nem kizárólag a gyilkolászás terén tudok kreatív lenni. – Amikor viszont… amikor viszont arról faggattál, hogy mit kérek karácsonyra… Emlékszel, mit feleltem?  
Tétován bólintasz.  
\- Téged. Azt feleltem, hogy téged kérlek karácsonyra. Te pedig azt mondtad, hogy…  
\- …hogy én mindig itt vagyok veled – sóhajtasz fel. – Envy… – cirógatod meg az arcom, és úgy ejted ki a nevem, hogy az elméletileg nem létező lelkem legmélyéig beleborzongok.

\- És látod… – csókolok bele a tenyeredbe – nekem ez sem elég… – motyogom bűnbánóan.  
Kibontakozol az ölelésből, és bár semmiféle jelét nem látom sem a tekintetedben, sem a vonásaidon, mégis megbéklyóz a félelem, holott homonculusként nem sok mindentől félek. Attól azonban egyenesen rettegek, hogy emiatt most tényleg; igazán; komolyan megharagszol rám. Elutasítom a családodat, mikor tudom, hogy milyen fontosak, hogy mennyit jelentenek neked; mert reménytelenül, menthetetlenül, mérhetetlenül önző vagyok, és csak magamnak akarlak. Bárcsak csöndben maradtam volna! Bárcsak képes lettem volna lakatot tenni a számra!

\- Edward, én… úgy _sajnálom_ – igyekszem minden őszinteségemet belesűríteni ebbe a szóba, miközben figyelem, ahogy elindulsz a nappali túlvége irányába. Az ajtó irányába. És azt továbbra sem sajnálom, hogy nem akarom őket vendégül látni, különösképpen ma nem, csak azt, hogy ezzel most megbántottalak.  
\- Sajnálhatod is. – Megtorpansz, megfordulsz, majd karba fonod a kezed a mellkasod előtt. Távolságtartón. – Roppantul kínos lesz így, az utolsó pillanatban visszavonni a meghívást, de remélem, megértik. Meg hogy még otthon vannak – pillantasz az órára, melynek mutatói vészesen közelednek a háromnegyed négy felé.

\- Tessék? – Biztosra veszem, hogy rosszul hallottam, pedig a hallásommal nem lehet probléma, bár úgy tűnik, néha szelektív. Ekkor jövök rá, hogy a telefonhoz indultál, és nem is kifelé, hogy sértetten faképnél hagyj. Nem mintha ez egyébként annyira jellemző lenne rád.  
\- Felhívom őket, hogy majd holnap délelőtt átugrunk hozzájuk. Vagy megyek egyedül, ha neked nincs hozzá kedved. Pinako nénit úgyis meglátogatnám, ha már ő nem jön, mert ebben a hidegben fájnak a térdei. Szóval…

\- De… nem kell…  
\- De. Kell – jelented ki határozottan. – Nem foglak olyasmire rákényszeríteni… olyasmit rád erőltetni, ami neked kellemetlen és kényelmetlen. Mert szeretlek – mosolyodsz el lágyan. – Ez ilyen egyszerű. Csak máskor légy szíves ne virág-, vagyis ne pálmafanyelven fejezd ki az óhajod, hanem világosan és egyértelműen. És lehetőleg időben.  
\- Rendben – dünnyögöm, miközben ismételten hatalmába kerít a "nem érdemellek meg" keserű érzete.

Oly sokszor mondtam volna már én is ezt a szót, azt, hogy szeretlek, oly sokszor itt van a nyelvemen, de végül mégsem jön a számra. Mert a homonculusoknak nincsen lelkük. Mert a homonculusok nem tudnak szeretni. Sőt, nem is érdemes őket szeretni. Te mégis szeretsz engem, önzetlenül, és mindenki más elé helyezve. Önmagad elé helyezve. Ez az, amire én nem vagyok képes. Egyszer majd eleged lesz ebből. Belőlem. Ráunsz. Rám unsz. Aztán idővel kerülni kezdesz. Lassan, fokozatosan, szinte észrevétlenül megutálsz, ahogy az önző lelketlenségem behálózza, keresztülszövi, megmételyezi a lelkedet. És a végén… a végén jobban fogsz gyűlölni, mint előtte valaha.

Bele sem merek gondolni; nem akarom elképzelni; nem tudom elképzelni, hogy mit tennék… hogy mit fogok csinálni akkor. Talán… talán az lenne a legjobb, ha holnap reggelre szépen eltűnnék, felszívódnék, és hagynám, hogy éld azt az életet, amit nélkülem élhetnél… amit élned kellene. Így esély sem volna arra, hogy olyasmi történjen, ami jóvátehetetlen.

A telefon hosszan kicseng, és képtelen vagyok eldönteni, hogy azt szeretném, ha nem venné fel senki, vagy azt, hogy vegyék már fel minél hamarabb. Mindkettő egyszerre nem lehet. Végül egy halk kattanás hallatszik, majd a vonal túlvégén felcsendül Winry enyhén bosszús hangja – a hallásommal valóban nincsen semmi probléma, még ilyen messziről is értek minden egyes szót.  
\- Itt Winry Rockbell. Akárki is az, mondja gyorsan, mert már az ajtóból fordultam vissza! Megrendeléseket kizárólag az ünnepek után fogadunk – teszi hozzá egy enervált sóhaj kíséretében.


	2. II rész

**Téged kérlek karácsonyra**

 **II. rész**

A másodperc törtrésze alatt termek nálad, még mielőtt bármit is mondhatnál, majd kiveszem a kezedből a kagylót, és a helyére rakom, befejezettnek nyilvánítva a hívást.  
\- Most meg mi…?  
\- Sss – suttogom, mutatóujjamat az ajkaidra téve. – Csak azt akartam tudni, mennyi időnk van még – hazudom oly meggyőzően, hogy pár pillanatig magam is elhiszem, ez volt az eredeti szándékom. Holott nem. Csakhogy nem vagyok elég önzetlen, sőt… semennyire sem vagyok önzetlen ahhoz, hogy önszántamból elengedjelek. Azt viszont megígérem, hogy amennyiben valaha is megkérsz rá, és valóban azt szeretnéd, akkor zokszó nélkül eltűnök. Örökre. Legalábbis nagyon remélem, hogy képes leszek rá, hiszen igazából úgysem illek ide: sem ebbe a világba, sem pedig az életedbe.

Habár nem beszélünk róla, mindketten tisztában vagyunk azzal, mennyire veszélyes vagyok. Veszélyt jelentek rád. Hiába óvnálak mindentől, nem védhetlek meg önmagamtól, és erre előbb vagy utóbb te is rá fogsz jönni. Aztán elküldesz. És én már tudom, hová fogok menni, hogy többé ne jelenthessek veszélyt senkire. Addig azonban, amíg ez meg nem történik, megpróbállak boldoggá tenni; a testemmel, ha már lelkem nincs.

\- Alig negyedórára laknak – veted ellen. – Az nem lesz elég mindenre.  
\- Mindenre? Pont arra elég, amire elégnek kell lennie – duruzsolom. – Azt mondtam, hogy a csúcsra juttatlak, nem emlékszel? Ez az a minden, amit jelenleg akarok – simítok végig mezítlen karjaidon, mire megborzongva halkan felsóhajtasz. Imádom ezt a kettősséget: egyik oldalt a hideg, kemény, mesterséges fémet, a másikon a természetes, puha bőröd, ami alatt forrón, sebesen áramlik, lüktet a véred. – Ők jönnek, te meg elmész… és még csak ki sem kell tenned a lábadat a házból – vigyorodok el. – Mit szólsz?  
\- Észre… – nyelsz egy nagyot elpirulva – észre fogják venni rajtam – tiltakozol szavakkal, ám vágytól sötétülő tekinteted azt sugallja, hogy igencsak izgatja a fantáziádat a helyzet.  
\- Majd gondoskodom róla, hogy föl se merüljön bennük. Egyébként meg – vonom meg a vállam –, szerintem még a drága öcsikéd sem olyan naiv, hogy azt higgye, önmegtartóztató életmódot folytatunk.

De. Olyan naiv. Ezt viszont nem kötöm az orrodra. Ha tovább cseverészünk, a végén még tényleg nem marad időnk nemhogy mindenre, de semmire sem. Tenyerem a tarkódra siklik, a másik kezemmel átölelem a derekad, közelebb húzlak magamhoz és megcsókollak, bebizonyítva ezzel (ismét), hogy egy homonculusszal kár vitába szállni; főleg, ha ezt a bizonyos homonculust Envynek hívják.

Az ízed akár a méz… nem is, mint a csokoládé, mint azok a bonbonok, inkább az illatod az, ami hasonlatos a mézhez, a cseresznyevirághoz, az érett eper zamatához, és hirtelen nem is tudom eldönteni, hogy te jutsz eszembe az édességről, vagy az édesség jut eszembe rólad. Talán nem is kell választanom, talán mindkettő igaz egyszerre, elvégre te vagy számomra a világ legédesebb édessége, a legízesebb nektár, ami csak virágok kelyhében teremhet; a legfinomabb cukorborsó.

Élvezem, ahogy reagálsz az érintéseimre, bele-belenyögsz a csókunkba, meg-megmozdul a csípőd, miközben a fenekembe markolsz, hogy minél intenzívebben érezhessük egymást. Ha lenne időnk… ha több időnk lenne, ujjaimmal és ajkaimmal barangolnám be bársonyos bőröd minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, addig ingerelnélek, izgatnálak, míg már-már önmagadról sem tudva, mégis kiélesedett, felfokozott érzékekkel lebegnél a beteljesülés peremén, végül magamévá tennélek, és átszeretkeznénk magunkat a holnapba.

Erre sajnos most nincs időnk, de gondoskodom róla, hogy gyönyörtelik legyenek számodra az elkövetkezendő, röpke percpillanatok. Mire elválunk egymástól, hogy az ölelésből kibontakozva térdre ereszkedjek előtted, már kapkodva, szaggatottan veszed a levegőt, és lélegzeted még szaporábbá válik, mikor belecsókolok a köldöködbe, majd ujjaim követve lejjebb vezetem ajkaim.

Vágyad bizonyítékát először a kezemmel kényeztetem, elfúló nyögéseket kapva feleletül, aztán a számba fogadom, amire mély, rekedtes sóhajjal reagálsz. Hiába nem hat rám semmiféle tudatmódosító szer, a nyelvemen szétáradó aroma mégis megrészegít, elbódít, és egész testem belebizsereg a fejbúbomtól a lábujjam hegyéig, amint ujjaid tincseim közé kúsznak, hogy fejemet egy helyben tartva, csípőd egyre lendületesebbé váló lökéseivel vedd át az irányítást.

Senki másnak nem hagynám ezt, nem engedném, és az illető körülbelül addig élne, ha csak rájönnék, hogy ilyesmi felmerült a gondolatai között. Te azonban más vagy. Mert szeretlek. Ez ilyen egyszerű. Akkor is szeretlek, ha ezt hangosan nem, mindössze magamban mondhatom el neked, és remélem, ez az érzés sosem fog megszűnni, vagy ha igen, akkor az én létem is szűnjön meg vele.

Sűrűsödő sóhajaid, gyorsuló ritmusod, és az apró remegések jelzik, hogy egyre közelebb jársz a csúcshoz, ám ekkor hirtelen megkondul odakint az a hülye kolomp. Mozdulatlanná dermedek, akár egy vadállat, amely veszélyt szimatol, pedig csak a vendégeink érkeztek meg.  
\- Envy… – nyöszörgöd alig hallhatóan, mégis visszaterelve a figyelmemet valami sokkal fontosabbhoz – abba… abba ne hagyd… most…  
Dehogy hagyom! Elvégre igazán várhatnak, ha már nem utasították vissza a meghívásodat, ahogyan az – szerintem – illendő lett volna.

Kiélvezem a pillanatokat, amikor meg-megrándulsz a számban, nedvednek minden cseppje édes, édesebb bárminél, és a csók, amelyben összeforrunk, mámorító megkoronázása e teljességnek – és csupán az ismételten megszólaló kolomp kondulása furakodik közénk.

Míg rendbe szeded magad, kinyitom az ajtót. Egyrészt engem nem zavar a hideg, pontosabban zavar, mert érzékelem, csak talán tompábban, mint ti, emberek; de nincs rám különösebb hatással, nem fázom meg, vagy halok bele. Másrészt te tényleg nem tudnád palástolni, mit műveltünk az előbb, az arcod, a hangod, a tekinteted rögtön elárulná, hogy igencsak izgalmasan teltek az elmúlt perceink.

\- Sziasz… vagyis szia, Winry! – konstatálom némileg meglepetten, hogy csak a szőke, automail-bolond lányt találom a küszöbön.  
\- Szia, Envy! – húzza össze magát fogvacogva. – Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – teszi hozzá türelmetlenül.  
Lehet, hogy emberi mércével mérve mégiscsak hidegebb van idekint, mint amennyire én annak érzem? Nos, mindegy, ez már az ő problémája. Maradt volna otthon.  
\- Éppen leszoptam Edwardot, ezért nem tudtam azonnal ajtót nyitni – válaszolom meg őszintén a kérdését.  
\- Látom, legalább vicces kedvedben vagy – csóválja meg a fejét hitetlenkedő mosollyal. – Bár a humorod még mindig egy kicsit… fura – jegyzi meg tétován.  
Nem sértődöm meg, amiért nem hisz nekem, végül is ez volt a cél. Nem mintha különösebben zavarna, de mivel téged igen, így engem is érdekel, hogy most már a gyanú árnyéka sem vetülhet ránk, hacsak…

\- Hát a bádogembert hol hagytad? – faggatom a csajt, mert jól tudom, mennyire szomorú lennél, ha az öcsikéd mégsem jönne.  
\- Ne nevezd így, már nem az! – szalad össze a szemöldöke mérgesen, és egyben az is kiderül, hogy csavarkulcs nincs nála, különben egyúttal hozzám is vágta volna. Mondjuk, sejthettem volna, hogy karácsonykor csak nem hoz ilyesmit magával. – Mivel nem engedtetek be, elment körülnézni, hogy…  
\- …hogy nem történt-e valami baj – lép elő Alphonse az árnyékos részről, ahová már nem ér el a kültéri lámpa fénye. Egyikőjük arcáról sem olvasok le olyasmit, hogy engem értenének a "valami baj" címszó alatt, ami azért biztató. Nem feltételezik rólam, hogy ártanék neked, és ez valahogy megnyugtat. Alighanem valóban csak aggódtak. És fáznak.

\- Gyertek be! – invitálom őket, mire Winry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt. Nem gondolta tán, hogy majd idekint, a lábszárközépig érő hóban fogunk karácsonyozni? Az még tőlem is elég meredek ötlet lenne, bár megfontolandó. A meleg előtérben ugyanis nyomban olvadni kezd a csizmákról a hó, latyakos tócsákat képezve a padlón; megint lesz mit takarítanom. Sőt jobb mihamarabb elintézni, mielőtt még odaszáradna, így gyorsan hozok is a fürdőszobából néhány száraz rongyot meg egy felmosót.

Mire visszaérek, már csak Alphonse-t találom ott, aki matat valamit a kabátokkal, majd felém fordul, és megpróbál a keskeny folyosón elslisszolni mellettem, de úgy helyezkedek, mintha véletlenül állnám el az útját. Olyan furcsán néz rám, muszáj kiderítenem, mi ennek az oka.

Az öcsikéd fél év alatt szépen megnőtt, habár még nem akkora, mint páncélkorában. Majd' egy fejjel magasabb nálam, a haja pár árnyalattal sötétebb a tiednél és rövid, az arca kerekebb, a szemei pedig gesztenyebarnák, szelídek, és mindig ott bujkál bennük a vidámság, az ártatlanság báját kölcsönözve az egész lényének, akárha sohasem történt volna vele semmi szörnyűség.

Fel nem fogom, hogy volt képes éveken keresztül páncélhoz kapcsolt lélekként létezve, töretlen optimizmussal megmaradni ennyire embernek, és annak ellenére is irigylem emiatt, hogy sosem szeretnék olyanná válni, mint ő, hiába kedvelem – egy kicsit. Az már nem én lennék, hanem valaki más; bár sokszor azt is megkérdőjelezem magamban, hogy vagyok-e egyáltalán valaki… vagy csupán _valami_. Az viszont biztos, hogy szórakozni szeretek, és a naivitás immáron páncélmentes lovagját ugratni kifejezetten mókás.

\- Szóval, Alphonse, merre jártál az előbb valójában? Valld csak be nyugodtan, hogy kukkoltál! – kuncogok halkan, észlelvén zavarát.  
\- Ne…nem, de…dehogyis – hebegi fülig vörösödve. Ezen a téren nagyon hasonlítotok egymásra.  
\- És láttál valami érdekeset? – folytatom a piszkálódást kaján vigyorral.  
\- Nem! Semmit! – vágja rá gyorsan, nyomatékképp hevesen rázva a fejét. Vagy piszok rosszul hazudik, ami igaz, vagy tényleg nem látott semmit, csak hallotta, amit Winrynek mondtam, ami szintén lehet igaz.

\- Nem gond – legyintek. – Remélem, legalább tetszett a műsor – lépek el előle, megkönyörülve rajta, ő meg eliszkol a nappali irányába. Felvihogok. Talán mégsem lesz olyan borzasztó ez a vendégesdi, mint amilyennek előszörre tűnt. Persze egyikőjüket sem froclizhatom túlságosan, azonban egy kis heccelésbe még nem halt bele senki. Habár az enyéimbe előfordult már, hogy igen, de most nem fog.

Felitatom a tócsákat, a csizmákat a száraz rongyokra helyezem, aztán visszaviszem a felmosót a fürdőbe, leöblítem a kezemet, majd a konyhába sietek, felpakolom a süteményeket meg az innivalókat a zsúrkocsira, végül az egészet átgurítom a nappaliba, és bezsebelem a dicséreteket. A remekműveim mindenkinek ízlenek, meg is lepődnék (és meg is sértődnék), ha nem így lenne, és miután degeszre ettük magunkat, szokás szerint előkerül a kártyapakli.

Jaj már, Edward, hiába csalsz (megint csak szokás szerint), ebben sokkal jobb vagyok nálad, elvégre van közel négyszáz év előnyöm, ráadásul homonculusként, a megtévesztés mestereként még úgy is majdnem minden kört én nyerek, hogy alkalomadtán rakok a tűzre, vagy hozok be süti-utánpótlást, amikor szabadon megnézhetitek, sőt akár ki is cserélgethetitek a lapjaimat. Amennyiben a puszta győzelem mellett lenne bármilyen tétje a dolognak, teszem azt, ruhadarabokban játszanánk, az fölöttébb vicces volna, mert rajtam kívül már mindenki pucéran ücsörögne. Na nem mintha akár Winryt, akár Alphonse-t vágynám meztelenül látni, de szórakoztató volna vigyorogva bámulni a zavart arcukat, meg azt, ahogy kínosan feszengve igyekeznének takargatni magukat.

Feleslegesen fantáziálgatok ilyesmiről, mert nemsokára fordul a kocka, mihelyst párokat alkotva folytatjuk a játszmát, és valami miatt "véletlenül" (ismét szokás szerint) Alphonse-zal kerülök össze. Vele egyszerűen nem lehet nyerni, bár minden egyéb kombináció a másik fél számára egyet jelentene az esélytelenséggel; így viszont számunkra jelent egyet azzal. Még akkor is képtelen csalni, amikor úgymond megengedett, legalább azonban ilyenkor a fejére húzhatná azt az idióta bádogsisakot – igaz, valahogy megértem, amiért nem akarja –, mivel az összes érzelem leolvasható a vonásairól, szóval még blöffölni sem tud. Szánalmas és roppant mód bosszantó is egyben; ilyenkor baromira idegesít a viselkedése. Attól függetlenül, hogy jókat nevetgélünk, kezdem unni, egyre inkább frusztrál a helyzet, úgyhogy kivonulok a konyhába, és behozom a karácsonyi pudingot. Bőven elég volt ennyi a kártyázásból, nekem ugyanis nem a részvétel, hanem a győzelem a fontos.

Mindennek tetejébe maga a puding sem arat osztatlan sikert, habár nem is nagyon csodálom, hogy mindenki csak ímmel-ámmal csipeget belőle, amennyi süteményt elfogyasztottunk. Pedig ahhoz képest nem lett rossz, hogy először csináltam ilyet; mivel Dante jelenlétében még a karácsony szót is tilos volt kiejteni, nemhogy karácsonyi pudingot készíteni.

Az ajándékozás aztán egy időre elfeledteti velem a kudarcot, ahogy izgatottan bontogatjuk a csomagokat, az olyan… nem is tudom, milyen. Nem találom rá a megfelelő szót. Réges-régen embergyermekként volt részem hasonlóban, de már akkor is elrontotta, megmételyezte Dante örömtelen keserűsége… és talán igaz sem volt. Mindezek ellenére szeretek ajándékot kapni. Ki ne szeretne? Ami viszont meglep, hogy adni is majdhogynem ugyanolyan jó érzés.

Közben megbeszéljük, hogy holnap várnak minket ebédre, és utána, hacsak nem lesz ítéletidő, lemegyünk a tóhoz korcsolyázni, szánkózni meg hógolyózni. Biztos remek móka lesz, csak el ne vessz a hatalmas hótengerben; amilyen aprócska vagy, ez könnyen előfordulhat (nem mintha én sokkal magasabb lennék, de ez részletkérdés). Végül kikísérjük Winryt és Alphonse-t, elbúcsúzunk, majd egy darabig még figyeljük őket, ahogy távolodó sziluettjük lassacskán beleolvad a szelíden szállingózó hópelyhek szélkavarta keringőjébe.

A nappaliba visszatérve átfut az agyamon, hogy gyorsan el kéne mosni a tányérokat és a poharakat, meg összeseperni a morzsákat, mert utálom a rendetlenséget, ám az, hogy leülsz a kanapéra, majd elmélázva magad elé bámulsz, mozdulatlanságra késztet. Nem először veszem észre ezt rajtad, mostanában mintha valami aggasztana, rákérdezni azonban nem merek. Mi van, ha én vagyok az oka? Bár lehet, hogy mégiscsak jobb volna tudni…

Arrébb tolom a tányérokat, helyet foglalok a dohányzóasztalon veled szemben, és a térdedre teszem a tenyerem.  
\- Valami baj van? – puhatolom. – Esetleg… én vagyok a baj?  
\- Nem, dehogy! – vágod rá gyorsan. – Vagyis… – nézel rám végre – szerinted egy tízes skálán mennyire volt borzasztó a mai este?  
Borzasztó? Mégis mi rosszat csináltam, amiből ezt a következtetést vontad le? Vagy tényleg borzasztó volt, csak nekem nem tűnt annak? Ennél kedvesebb már tényleg nem tudok lenni.  
\- Szerintem? Szerintem nem volt az – felelem végül, és továbbra sem tetszik ez a beszélgetés. – Igazából… jól éreztem magam annak ellenére, hogy jobb lett volna kettesben.  
\- Akkor jó – mosolyodsz el, és a pillanat erejéig elhiszem, hogy már megint csupán én látok rémeket ott is, ahol nem kéne. Aztán kiderül, hogy nem így van: a rémek mindenhol ott lapulnak. Az árnyak közé húzódva várakoznak, hogy hirtelen lecsaphassanak. – Mert… tudod… nem szeretném még egyszer átélni azt a szorongást, félelmet, sőt néha már-már rettegést, ami az utóbbi napokban alkalomról alkalomra egyre erősebben rám tört, ezért… – A szád további szavakat formál, de nem jut el a tudatomig, nem hallom, nem akarom hallani, amit mondasz.

 _A homonculusok nem arra lettek kitalálva, hogy boldogan éljenek, Envy. Az alkimisták nem efféle célból gyártják őket. Amit boldogságnak hiszel, mindössze illúzió, a lélektelen, szeretettelen lények ugyanis képtelenek igazi örömet okozni. Hogyan is lehetnének ilyesmire képesek, mikor a létezésük, az egész valójuk a halálból és a végtelen szenvedésből fakad?_

A szüntelenül kavargó, baljós gondolataim hamarabb váltak valósággá, mint ahogy arra számítottam. Szorongsz miattam. Félsz tőlem, mi több egyenesen rettegsz, és ezen mit sem változtat az, hogy állítólag szeretsz. Alighanem azért is ajánlottad fel azonnal, hogy inkább lemondod a meghívást, mert azt hitted, ha nem úgy történik minden, ahogy én akarom, akkor a végén még ártani fogok azoknak, akik oly fontosak neked.  
\- Értem – bólintok, megszakítva ezzel a szóáradatot.

Elindulok az ajtó felé. Az előtérben leakasztom a fogasról a kabátom, és magamra terítem. Nem akarok feltűnést kelteni. Aztán kisétálok az életedből. Nem okozok neked több aggodalmat, fájdalmat, keserűséget.

A friss fehérség halkan ropog lépteim alatt, a metsző szél élesen karistoló hókristályokat vág az arcomba, és mihelyst a fejemre húzom a kapucnit, az orromba kúszik az illatod. Mintha a hangodat hallanám, ahogy a nevemet kiáltozod, ám ez csak káprázat. Csak a szél. Nem állíthat meg semmi. Nem torpanok meg. Nem fordulok vissza. Nem fordulhatok vissza. Annak… nem lenne jó vége.


End file.
